


Day 28: Blendin's Game

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [28]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Thanks to [@mrdaxxonford](https://tmblr.co/mbqSrb6sGCjSfunY0utC1qA) for todays story idea.

————————

Globnar Lite was a game the twins had come up with a few years after their experience with the real thing. Flipping through channels on a boring Saturday afternoon, a movie about time travel had brought the memory back for Mabel and Dipper readily agreed to the idea it inspired. The rest of the weekend was spent writing down every game they could remember from that first and last time they had played the deadly but exhilarating game.

They actually managed to remember a majority of them, the adrenaline of the time having fueled a flashbulb memory more accurate than typical. While some of the games were easily achievable, they obviously couldn’t manage to recreate the more grandiose ones. Instead they had scaled down versions, or new games that were inspired by the originals. Within a week they had enough to begin playing, selecting a random set of games each time. They continued to add more and more to options over the years as it quickly became one of their favorite games.

It was the “Time Wish” the victor won that really stoked the flames. In their version, it was just one demand, but the highly competitive nature of the game ensured that it would be something one of them really wanted, within limits of course. An expensive ice cream, doing the other’s homework, dressing up in a hilarious outfit, and as some limits became forgotten, a back massage, a night of cuddling, a lingering kiss on the lips. It was a convenient excuse for the twins to explore growing feelings until they reached a point where they didn’t need excuses anymore.

Every couple has disputes as well, and minor ones crop up quite a bit more once you’ve moved into a cramped apartment together on a recent college grad budget. They wouldn’t use Globnar Lite for anything serious, but if, say, they were just arguing about where they would go for their next date then it was Globnar time.

So Mabel begrudgingly accepted it when Dipper won and decided they would be going to the Planetarium on Wednesday. She liked the Planetarium, but they had gone just a few months back and she’d really wanted to go to the pig farm with Dipper. Still, a time wish was a time wish and now she was in the passenger seat as Dipper drove them there.

She perked an eyebrow at the completely empty parking lot as they pulled in. The building seemed dark inside too. It didn’t look like the place was open. She turned to Dipper with a confused expression, it wasn’t like him to miss this kind of fact.

He winked at her, “Reggie got me special access so it’ll just be us today.”

That got Mabel a little more excited. It’d be like a night camping under the stars, just the two of them. Well, technically there’d be the show’s narrator, but she could ignore him.

They held hands as they walked up to an EMPLOYEES ONLY entrance and Dipper pulled out a badge that he swiped, unlocking the door. Inside, they separated as Dipper went to set things up for the show. It was fully automated once it started, so he’d be back soon enough. Mabel entered the circular room and looked around at the chairs lining the walls. It didn’t really matter where they sat so she just picked a random place and waited.

The lights began dimming and she heard the door open as Dipper came in. “Oh!” he said, “Um, hey Mabes, how about we sit over there instead?” He pointed to the opposite side of the room.

Mabel didn’t get why he cared about where they were, but she complied anyways. The lights went fully off and the show began, the domed screen above them showing all manner of celestial sights in stunning colors as the boring narrator attempted to match their majesty with his voice and failed utterly.

Still, Mabel’s favorite part was when the screen went dark and lasers shot from the centerpiece of the room to create a perfect image of a star filled night sky. She leaned her head onto Dipper’s shoulder and clutched his arm as she imagined they were out on that camping trip. Additional lines grew between certain stars as the lasers created the constellations and the whole image began moving to show the passing of night.

Mabel didn’t notice at first, her eyes naturally drawn to the new constellations appearing, but as she followed one, she saw that not every “star” continued off into the ether. Large patches of black existed near the bottom of the screen below where the lasers paused in place or shifted into new stable positions. They began forming lines of their own as more lights fell into place and it occurred to Mabel that they were making letters. She squeezed Dipper’s arm tighter as it became obvious what they spelled at out and her eyes teared up. Still she waited until they had finished the question before she turned away.

“Mabel, will you marry me?”

She looked up at Dipper and he was smiling brightly. He gestured downwards with his eyes, and she looked to see a small box in his hand. She took it and opened it. She couldn’t see the ring very well in the darkness, but that didn’t really matter at the moment.

“You doofus…” Mabel laughed, closing the box. She cupped his cheek and leaned in to peck his lips, “Yes, I’ll marry you, dork.”

The show ended and the lights came back on. They didn’t get up at first though, just holding each other lovingly. When the time came that they did have to leave, Dipper got up to go and fix things in the control room. He needed to change the program back to its original settings or his proposal would be showing all day tomorrow.

Mabel sat alone, basking in her warm happiness. There was a bit of a disappointment behind it all though. She thought about the small box of her own back at the apartment, hidden away where Dipper wouldn’t find it. He’d beaten her to the punch. If only she’d won Globnar she could’ve enacted her own plan at the pig farm.

Well, there was still something else she wanted to tell him so the plan didn’t have to go to waste. She held her hand on her stomach and steeled herself to make sure she won the next Globnar.


End file.
